Discovering the Truth
by kassylovesu
Summary: When Ally needs to find her past, she sets out to find it on her own. One problem is, a blonde bombshell decided to join the ride. Now being helped by two extra characters in her story, will she be able to complete her quest, or she she fail and let her brother perish in the wind?
1. The Realization

**Hi, so this is my first story and I'm really exited. Now I just wanna tell you that this is only half of chapter 1. The reason is because, I had written the full chapter 1 on my iPad, and since I couldn't take my iPad to school I decided to write in my story journal. I was going to a party in another city with my cousins and I took my iPad to finish copying the story there. Well, fate really hates me because I forgot my iPad there so I only got like 3/4 of the chapter written and we're not going back until Thanksgiving. Plus they live like 8 hours away so, bad luck for me. Anyways, enough of my rambling, here is ****_half _**** of chapter 1.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I lay still, staring up at the uneven ceiling, where further down, the used to be white wall, starts to crack. I know this time I have finally cracked, just like the wall. I know that if I keep on going I'll break down to no exsistance. How ironic that the wall and myself are compatible. Maybe one more day, I tell myself. Ha, if only that were true. I tell myself that everyday, that I'll give him another chance, but each chance later, I find myself in the same old mattress, feeling nothing but regret. I won't take it anymore my brother has had too many chances. You would have thought a twenty-two year old would have been kinder to his seventeen year old sister.<p>

It still beats living in the foster home with twenty four other girls, who think the way their parents died was the worst way to go. I thought I had heard it all from Alyssa Smith saying her parents died in a car crash , to Regina Thompson saying her parents died trying to protect her from a house fire. If only they knew, i was the worst of them all. My parents weren't dead, though that's the thing. I heard countless times about how well they were doing for themselves. How they now had three houses and two summer boats. How I had been easily replaced by a girl who's the textbook definition of gorgeous.

I met her was an accident, i wasn't even supposed to be there but due to the weather, I had to go a day early. I was at the mall, which I only go to once a year , to buy new shoes and the crazy mob of Austin Moon fans came out of nowhere. It was like i was a chipmunk in the way of a stampede of bulls. If it weren't for, my one and only friend, Trish, I would have size five and below, high heel footprints, all over my face. I mean, I've seen this girl on the newspaper and such but i didn't really remember her name. I think it was Cassy or Cassidy?, thats it! Cassidy Dawson. I felt sick to my stomach, the same girl who replaced Adam and I was right in front of my face. She had in her own words,"tripped on a bitch, who was trying to steal her man." I, being the bigger person, turned my heels and walked away. Trish, being the best friend she is, smacked some sense into Cassidy a couple of times. If it weren't for mall security, Cassidy would have been in the newspaper again, under the Obituary article.

Luckily for us, she didn't press any charges, because she claimed,"It could have happend to anybody," and that," not everyone is as carefully balanced as me," and no one could forget," some people in this world are more clumsy than the rest."

And then came the news that she was transferring to my school. When I heard from my brother, I had a total meltdown, but of course back then, he actually game a damn about me, so he comforted me. Never in my life did I think, I would meet her again. When she showed up at my school, I practically ran past her in the hallways. Trish said she would stay with me, but I flatly refused. I didn't want to spend my last year of high school in fear of "Miss America".

She found out about me, and from that day forward, she vowed to make my life a living hell. Now let me tell you, she has done a great job since then, always calling me names and "accidentally" poured her strawberry banana smoothie all over my head in front of the whole school. The only other person who helped me besides Trish, was red headed boy named Dez. Even though Dez was the kindest guy I had ever met, Trish always seemed to be mentally hurling daggers at Dez's head. After that Cassidy seemed to have get even more physical with me. As if embarrassing me in front of the whole school wasn't enough, she started to push me against the white and yellow lockers every chance she got. Then she started to trip me with her perfectly manicured, probably massaged, stelleto wearing, feet. It did a number on me, I would go hide my self in the nearby janitors closet until the bell rang signaling that, all the stragglers in the hallway were late, including me.

My brother was never abusive at me. Well, was. I don't know what happened. He left one night to a bar, mumbling something about losing his job again, and came back at three o' clock in the morning, stumbling into the house, and smelling like five different types of vodka. He was never the same again. He always blamed me for his mistakes, telling me it would be easier if I wasn't even there to drag him down into a deep black abyss. I always told myself that it wasn't true, that if I wasn't here he would probably be dead. That was until he started to hit me.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter 1. Next is chapter 1.5 Also I just wanna say i choose Cassidy because she seemed more perfect than the rest of the girls Austin has dated. I would have chosen Brooke but she wasn't Blond so... I don't really have a problem with Cassidy. She's actually nice to Ally and in the show, Brooke is really the mean one. <strong>

**I hope you liked the first chapter of the story and Review what you think. Constructive advice is helpful. Thanks and bye!**

**~Kassie~**


	2. The Realization: Part 2

**This is chapter 1.5 and I'm currently working on Chapter 2. 49 views is amazing! I didn't even think I would get one but I guess I was wrong. Technically, chapter 1 is like 2,000 words. I hope you enjoy. **

**~Kassie~**

* * *

><p>At first I didn't feel anything, then he started to hit me really hard to where it left multiple marks across my face. Everyone questioned me. I always told them I fell down or I tripped on things in my room and I needed to clean it. Half of them didn't believe other half being teachers, questioned me constantly, as to where, one of them asked me if someone was abusing me. I looked her straight in the eye and told her no. If I would've said Adam, i would have had to return to the foster home faster than I could blink. Me and Adam both knew that. I felt defeated , worn out, and restless. I would often find myself going hungry, while Adam came home with bags of whatever fast food restaurant satisfied him.<p>

That was two years ago, and back then we had a really nice house, due to Adam being able to keep up with his job. Now we live off whatever he finds on the street.

The only reason I'm still sane is because of music. It's the only reason I'm still breathing and the only reason I put up with Adam. I love to write songs. Adam thinks they're a waste of space and that if I want to go any where in life, I needed to think like a pro and not waste my time, or anyone else's time with my terrible singing. I try to block him out of my head, but its like a worm digging its way into the dirt.

"ALLY!", I flinch at the sound of his voice and get up from the uncomfortable position on the bed. The door slams open and Adam walks in, with a beer in one hand, and ciggarate twelve pack in the other. Great he has started to smoke. I run as fast as I can around the room trying to pick up all my stuff, which isn't much, sling my ratty old backpack on my shoulder, and barge past Adam. "Where you goin?," he asks me.

I turn and look at him. He looks pissed, and I know any minute he come swinging his hand towards my face. I put on a brave face on and stand up straight. It's now or never.

"I'm leaving," his mad face turns confused when I say this, so I continue,"I'm tired of this Adam, I can't do it anymore. You constantly abusing me and telling me what a waste I am." I'm practically screaming know and if it weren't for the weak sound proof walls, the cops would have been here to check on all the commotion. I look around, this is hopefully the last time ill see this place. "Look I care about you, I do , but I can't stay here any longer, I'm being bullied at school and you don't even care. But you know what, the girl that's bullying me is Cassidy." He flinches at her name. "Why didn't you say anything before, I didn't even notice," he asks. He looks down, probably disappointed in himself. "I know if I try to say sorry you still won't stay will you," he says still looking down. I sigh," No Adam I won't, even though I forgive you, I still won't stay. I'm going to go look for mom and dad, ask them where were they, when we're here struggling." He finally looks up," Really, can I go with you." I sigh again, because he reminds me when we were little, when he asked if he could come to school with me. "No Adam you can't, I want to do this alone, I'll come back for you though, I promise." I turn around and head for the beat up door when Adams voice stops me once more," You promise." "Yes," I throw over my shoulder, if your still alive when I get back, I mumble under my breath.

I open the door expecting sunshine and a cool wind to past though me. I was wrong. It was dark with all the clouds covering the sun,and I could see thunder creeping its way through the cracks of the clouds. I push ahead past the cold wind and start walking to the nearest hotel.

Every day, when Adam came home in an drunk state and pass out onto the couch, I would search his pockets for any spare change I could find. After two years it starts to add up, especially if I was lucky enough to find ten dollars in one search. I now have a total of 186.34.

It starts to drizzle, not enough where it starts to blind me but enough where I need to look down instead to up. I want to walk as far as I can but I know I won't make it all the way to Hollywood, California walking. I have to find a bus route that will pick me up from here Miami, Florida to there. I read their address online, it's a miracle they let Cassidy move alone all the way over here. Of course she probably had one of her "Plastics" to move in with her.

I start walking downtown and now passing, what I call "Rich People Houses". I wish one day I will afford to live in one of these houses, not by my parents money, but by myself, doing the one thing I love, singing.

It's starting to rain even harder and I have to stop in front of someone's driveway in order to compose myself. I shield the rain from my view, just as a pair of headlights trap me like a deer.


	3. Meeting rfect

**Hey, I'm so sorry that I haven't been on in a while and I know that having no time to post is not an excuse. This chapter is probably going to be the shortest and I apologize for that. Anyway, I just wanna tell you that I have a poll on my profile about the official names of Austin and Ally's children. Yep... Okay well I'll let you read the story. **

I scurried across the driveway and onto the sidewalk to avoid being crushed by what appeared to be a white Ford Mustang. As I ran I tripped on a crack in the sidewalk where the grass has been evident to grow. Crap, I'm making a fool of my self in front of very rich people. I picked myself up, just as the door of the white Mustang flew open.

I panicked. I mean would anybody else be embarrassed?

A boy, who seemed about my age (I couldn't really see with my hair blowing across my face), stepped out of the car. He appeared to be wearing a white muscle tee, a black leather jacket, and ripped skinny jeans, topped all with red high tops. He closed the door and said," Are you okay?, Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine", I said trying to pull myself up. He extended his hand and said" Here let me help you." I grabbed his hand and he lifted me up. By now the wind turned into rain and it was pouring more than ever. I cover my eyes and I hear him speak again. "Do you want to come inside?" He points to the glass encased door, surrounded by marble bricks. I shake my head no. "C'mon I won't hurt you, I promise." Nodding, I take his hand and let him drag me onto the porch and through the arch way. When we arrive to the door, he pulls out a gold chain with a key on the end. The key has a red A on the top. He inserted the key and opened the door swiftly.

With the lights off and the dark gray clouds covering the horizon, I couldn't see anything. He said," Wait here," and ran upstairs. He came back with a pair of clothes, that appeared to be female and two towels. He handed me the clothes and the towel and pointed to the bathroom. "Here, these are my sister's she won't mind. Just use that and when your done put your clothes into the hamper. Got it?" I nodded.

Still not being able to see much, I turn around and head for the bathroom and I hear him walk upstairs. Reaching the door, I open it and walk inside. The bathroom is huge! There is a brown vanity sink and a full tub shower. The brown walls are covered with white flowers and the mirror has two soft lamps on top.

I quickly undressed and hopped in the shower and rinsed off my body. I grabbed the shampoo in my backpack and squirted some onto my hand. When I finished, I got the towel he gave me and dried my body. The clothes he gave me fit just little big but I managed.

Stepping out the nice bathroom, I walked into the living room and turned on the nearest switch and checked it out. The room contained two small armchairs and one single full sofa all white. There was a brown coffee table with a small bouquet of white flower held in a glass vase. On the wall there was a flat screen television surrounded by black sound stereos. Also in the corner there was a fireplace that was just waiting to be lit.

The thump of someone running down the stairs was heard throughout the house. I looked up to see him come down the stairs, drying his hair with a towel. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me at the bottom of the stairs. He smiled.

"So like what you see?" He guestured around the living room.

"Yeah, it's nice."

He walks down the rest of the stairs and says," So, you're in my house, yet I don't even know your name." Now that he was in front of me I actually got a good look at him. He had blond hair, hazel brown eyes and fair tan skin. All in all he looked like a god.

He stuck his hand.

"Hi, I'm Austin Moon." He smiled

"H-Hi," I stuttered, "I'm Ally."

* * *

><p><strong>So they meet! So I really want to post sometime this week and I'll try my best to if not then definitely next week. Okay well bye, have a good day.<strong>

**~Kassy~**


End file.
